Deku, the Guardian Huntsman!
by Ssjghostrider
Summary: A fire team of light bearers clash with the Taken King. On the same day a hero and villain fought each other. When they fought, they had shattered both of their universes and created an entire new one. Now they exist beside each other. Now the paths of many teenage lives have been changed and it's up to them to forge their own destinies. Triple crossover! Destiny/RWBY/MHA!
1. Chapter 1

**Deku, the Guardian Huntsman!**

**Chapter 1: Origin**

**My Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi and Funimation.**

**Destiny franchise belongs to Bungie.**

**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.**

**1\. Hey guys! I know this is sudden and you're all waiting for me to update RTL and HLFAW, but this idea has been in my head for a while and I just decided to experiment with it. Of course, there are some things I want to address now.**

**2\. The story revolves around Izuku, but it will take place on Remnant. Bakugo, Shoto, and Iida will also be in the story. The pairings have already been decided.**

**3\. As far as Destiny goes, I will be implementing certain aspects, characters, enemies and lore, and leaving a lot out. Such as Midoriya being a guardian and having a Ghost, but he will have the handicap of aging, no reviving, and keeping his memory for the sake of the story telling.**

**4\. The Fallen, the Taken, and the Hive will be major enemies. The Cabal are being considered, but the Vex won't be showing up anytime soon. **

**5\. Finally, this is a world where the Vanguard and Hunters live side by side protecting humanity. There will be walls and academies, there will be fighting against Grimm and the other enemies of man. **

**6\. And without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

[The Dreadnought, Rings of Saturn]

How could this be? It should've been impossible! He was Oryx, the Taken King! He slew one of the worm gods to become a god himself. A god of the Hive. He created an entirely new race!

He killed his siblings. He destroyed the Awoken.

There was not a mortal in existence who should be able to stand against him. But then again, these were no mortals. They were agents of the Light.

They were Guardians. These three Guardians were actually making him exert his power. Even one of them by themselves were able to hurt him.

He growled, swinging his sword at a Titan, who defended by creating a large purple bubble shield. He then felt gunfire coming from both of his sides, the Hunter and Warlock.

He watched as the Warlock began shooting lightning from her hands, the arc lightning crackling off his skin, burning him like nothing he'd felt before. He went to counter her with his mighty sword.

"I've got your back Yasmeen-5!"

That is, until the Hunter activated his Golden Gun ability. He shone brightly through the darkness of Oryx's Dreadnought, blinding the Taken King in the process. The Hunter shot the first bullet, hitting Oryx's arm. It made his skin boil at first contact and explode with solar energy.

"Everyone, on me!"

Then, as if it couldn't get worse the Titan was brought back his attention. With a flash of purple void light, he activated his Sentinel ability, a violet shield appearing on his right arm.

Oryx could only watch in awe as the three Guardians came at him. Such power. Such blinding light.

He steeled himself. This would not be how the Hive god would go out, and he would be damned if he was going to be defeated by these mere insects. Sickly green energy covered his sword as he raised it into the air, preparing to clash with these agents of light.

"I. Am. Oryx!" He gave a final war cry, swinging his weapon downwards.

As they clashed, a black hole formed above them, followed by a tremendous shockwave. With every second that passed, it began growing larger and larger.

It got to the point where everything began to be sucked into the black hole, including the Guardians and Oryx.

Algrun Vol, the Titan, watched as his two friend disappeared inside the void. He knew he had to warn the Vanguard, but he wouldn't be leaving this place alive. Thinking quickly, he summoned his ghost.

"Algrun, what are you doing?" His the little being asked in fear.

"Saving you, and the universe. Now hurry!" With that, he threw the little light through the windows of Oryx's ship, trusting him to find his way back to Earth, but as it happened another shockwave rang out.

This threw the ghost farther than was intentional. Before he could stop himself, another black hole opened up, followed by many more.

The ghost could only watch with true fear as one swallowed him up, seemingly gone forever.

This wasn't the only major event to happen on this day.

In another universe, two monstrously strong beings clashed. A hero against a villain. All for One versus One for All.

The hero known as All Might grit his teeth as he could only think about protecting the city and his protégé, young Midoriya. He put every last ounce of power into his arm, hoping to end this fight, but his enemy countered.

All for One activated his nullification quirk, in response. Once their attacks met, it was as if all of reality couldn't handle their combined power clashing with each other, and buckled under the intense weight.

Black holes began to open up around their world as well.

Before everything went dark in his vision, Toshinori Yagi could only hope and pray that Izuku and everyone else was safe. He knew that in a different life, he could've done a better job at protecting everyone.

* * *

[Continent of Menagerie, 16 years before the Fall of Beacon]

Ghira Belladonna had been enjoying his evening away from work, currently sitting in his work study. For the past few years, being the leader of a movement group had finally started catching up to him. Sooner or later he knew he was going to step down, he just needed a good reason to.

Recently, some of his more extreme colleagues had begun to act on their own accord and start violence with the humans. He helped create the White Fang to peacefully reach equality of both races, but now things were going in a different direction that he couldn't go.

He had a wife and daughter to worry about, and half a country to run. Blake had just had her second birthday a month ago, and he wanted to make sure she grew up in a world as safe as possible.

Before he could continue further with his thoughts, a bright light lit up the sky towards the mountains. Shielding his eyes, he gasped as the orb of light slowly floated down and into the forest that covered the mountain.

"Ghira!" Kali, his wife, ran into the office with a fearful expression, their daughter in her arms.

"What in the world was that light?" She asked frantically, fearing that it was an attack from Atlas or another kingdom. Maybe even the Vanguard, though that wasn't likely, as the Vanguard was neutral unless it came to battling the enemies of man.

"I'm not sure, but I'm taking some men and going to check it out now." He said, getting up from his chair and clipping a longsword to his back.

"Do be careful dear." Kali said as he left.

She then looked down at Blake, who had not an ounce of fear in her young eyes, but instead had a happy expression. She laughed and cooed as she reached out with her arms the great light out the window.

Two hours later, Ghira and his men had finally reached the spot where the orb of light had been seen. He didn't any changes in the environment, nothing out of the ordinary. Thinking he was just going crazy, he began to turn back home when he suddenly heard crying. A baby crying.

Confused, he turned to the direction the noise came from. He then heard another voice, though this one was more robotic than anything else.

"Oh! Please stop crying little guardian! How did I end up in this situation anyways?" It said to itself.

As Ghira pushed away some bushes, he and his men came to an open clearing. One ray of sunlight shown down in the middle of the field. What he saw made him rub his eyes to make sure he was seeing right.

A small floating robot was hovering over a baby.

"I'm sure someone will find us eventually." The little machine sighed, looking down at the infant.

Ghira took one step, but crushed a twig and alerted the little machine to his presence.

It snapped around the face the faunus.

"Oh, hello there!" He greeted excitingly.

* * *

Hours later, once Ghira had returned home with the baby in hand, his wife was ecstatic.

"Oh he's so adorable! Just look at his beautiful green eyes!" She praised him, causing him to shyly laugh.

Blake was even more excited to see the baby boy, reaching her arms out to him just as she had when the light appeared. She hadn't even seen the boy for less than 30 minutes and she was already attached to him.

"He's average looking." Ghira said without thinking.

"Ghira!" Kali scolded him.

"Sorry! He is kinda cute though." He leaned over to observe the young green haired child.

"What are we going to do with him?" Ghira asked.

"Well, I don't know how he wound up in the mountain, I doubt someone just dropped him off there." She said, thinking deeply about the situation.

"And if someone did?"

"Then they're heartless monster, is all I have to say." She firmly said, frowning at the possibility of someone leaving the infant to fend for himself.

"He can't be any older than Blake." Ghira pointed out.

"We could always take him to a doctor to find out his age."

"Right, which brings me back to my question. What should we do with him?"

"We should keep him." Kali said without a second thought, her motherly instincts kicking in.

"Are you sure that's-"

"I'm positive." She interrupted him, taking both babies in her arms and staring at him intensely.

"Well, alright. What will we name him?" He asked, gesturing to the baby.

Kali thought long and hard about it, until finally coming to a conclusion.

"How about, baby Izuku. Do you like that name?" She smiled at him, which in turn made him smile and laugh back.

"I think that's a perfect name!" A mechanical voice came from behind them.

They both turned to see the same floating robot from before.

Not even a second had passed until Kali's face paled, before she fainted, falling to the floor. Ghira quickly caught the two infants in his arms, looking down at Kali and wondering if she was going to be okay.

The machine floated over to him to check her out as well.

"Oh, did I come out at a bad time?" It asked innocently.

Ghira could only glare, then sighed at the situation. Nothing was ever going to be normal around here anymore.

* * *

[Kingdom of Vale, Beacon Academy, 16 years later]

Izuku couldn't believe his eyes. He had actually made it to Beacon Academy, and he'd be attending with his older sister no less!

"Wow, this place is huge! Oh man I wonder how many students this place can hold, what about the teachers? I wonder if anyone from the Vanguard will be teaching us, that would be so cool if our teacher was-" He was cut off when someone grabbed his hand.

Turning around to see who'd grabbed him, he'd sighed in relief to see that it had been Blake.

"Calm down little brother, I'm sure there will be more to see inside." She smiled softly at him, almost letting out a chuckle.

Other than her parents, Izuku had been the only other person in her life that kept her going. He'd stuck with her through thick and thin, even when she went through her rebellious phase and joined the White Fang. Though it had cost them both. She'd lost respect for someone who use to be a friend, and she'd gotten her little brother hurt in the process, thought while looking down at the scars on his right hand. She vowed to always protect him from then on.

Shaking her head from her thoughts, she looked forward, thinking only of starting a new life.

"Ah, sorry I was muttering to myself again, wasn't I?" He chuckled sheepishly.

"I think it's safe to say that'll always be a habit of yours, no matter how much mom tried to get out of it. Come on, let's get going." She then grinned and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

Though, before they could even begin walking towards the school, they heard an explosion. This made Izuku tense up, but was calmed down when he remembered that Blake was still there.

As they looked over, they could see a white haired girl chewing out a girl wearing a red hood.

"Do you have any idea what this is or who I am?" She asked haughtily.

"Uh…" Little Red was at a loss, it seemed.

Before Izuku could say anything, watched Blake intervene.

"Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." She said, helping the red hooded girl up.

"Well it's good that someone knows who I am." She crossed her arms and smirked.

"The same Schnee Dust Company infamous for their questionable faunus labor ethics." Blake blurted out, fully aware of what she'd just said.

"Blake!" Izuku's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Was she trying to start a fight?

"Excuse me?" Weiss narrowed her eyes at the black haired girl.

Blake stood her ground, but refused to make the first move. She didn't have anything personally against the Schnee, but she wasn't a big fan of the company.

"Uh, w-what she meant to say w-was that the Schnee Dust Company is very famous and well known all around Remnant." Izuku stepped in, nervously trying to diffuse the situation.

It also didn't help that Weiss was possibly one of the prettiest girls he'd ever seen.

Weiss glared at him for a moment, then sighed. Her expression softened, but still stayed firm.

"Well it's good to know someone around here has some respect." She turned around, nose high in the air, and began walking away.

"Seriously Izu? I had it under control." Blake rolled her eyes, it was just like Izuku to avoid confrontations.

"S-sorry, I just didn't want to start a fight the day before school starts." He chuckled nervously.

"Thank you."

The sudden voice made him jump, and then turn around to see the girl with the red hood smiling at them.

"Don't mention." Blake said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, sorry you had to go through that. By the way, I'm Izuku Belladonna, and this is my sister Blake." He gestured to where his sister stood, only to find that she'd begun to walk away.

"Wait! Blake!" He called out to her.

"Come on Izu!" She called back over her shoulder.

"Ah, well it was nice meeting you, but I have to catch back up to Blake." He took off after his sister.

"Wait, my name is Ruby. Ruby Rose!" She yelled to him as he got further away.

"Well it was nice meeting you Ruby, hopefully we could hang out sometime!" Izuku proposed once he caught back up to Blake.

"That would be nice! See you later Izuku!" She waved to him, and getting a wave back in response.

* * *

[Beacon's Auditorium]

All of the students were informed to go to the auditorium for a brief speech from the headmaster and a member of the Vanguard. Soon a man with gray hair and a mug of coffee stood at the microphone, followed a blue skinned man in red armor.

"Good evening students. I am Professor Ozpin, the headmaster here at Beacon Academy. It is my job to ensure that you all get the education and training you need to get out in the world and begin to protect humanity. But anything you've learned between your days in lower leveled schools and now, should be completely disregarded."

This made a lot of the students gasp at how blunt he was.

"The reason being is, you have to learn how to be an adult now. No one will be there to hold your hands and you most certainly shouldn't get ahead of yourself. Always keep the mentality of making yourself stronger, or you'll end up getting yourself and your teammates killed. I do look forward to seeing what everyone is made of this school year, so put your all into your studies and training, and you'll be an official huntsman or guardian by the time you graduate." He stepped back to let the other man step up.

"Greetings students. I am Commander Zavala, leader of the Titan Vanguard. We will also have some of the best guardians in the Vanguard here to teach you how to protect mankind and show everyone what you're made of. And depending on your guardian class, you will be assigned to specific classes to help you better yourself. I also look forward to watching you all grow stronger in time. That is all, and good luck students." He finished up, stepping away from the mic.

* * *

[Dining Hall, later that night]

Even though the boys were supposed to be separated from the girls, Blake still insisted that Izuku sleep by her tonight so she'd be able to wake him up for breakfast and initiation. Though he was pretty good about getting up early, she mostly did it because she was protective of him.

So here he was, on the girl's side by his sister, receiving weird looks from all the girls. If it were possible, he would've exploded from nervousness. He'd never even had a girlfriend before, thanks to Blake. If she didn't approve, then she would chase them away.

But that didn't really matter to Izuku. He was more worried about graduating than girls, though he wouldn't mind having one.

"Izuku?"

He was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" He asked, going back and writing down some more stuff in his journal.

"You should be getting some sleep, it's almost eleven." She said, turning the page of a book she'd been reading.

"Then why are you still awake?" He asked dejectedly.

"Because I'm older, I'm reading a book, and you know I can't sleep until later." She reasoned.

"Okay, I'm writing stuff down in my journal and I can't sleep until later either."

Blake sighed.

"Well then I guess we're gonna be up for a while."

It was then that their conversation was cut short when Ruby and a blonde girl approached them.

"Hello!" The blonde sung.

"Hi." Blake responded, uninterested in talk to anyone else at this time of the night.

"So Ruby told me you two saved her earlier. I just wanted to say thanks. I'm Yang by the way!" She held a hand out to Blake, only for Izuku to grab it.

"Sorry, she's not much of a talker at night. And I'm Izuku Belladonna, this is my sister Blake." He laughed sheepishly.

"It's cool, I can understand that." Yang replied back, though it was evident that she was trying to keep the conversation going instead of silence.

"What is going on here?" A familiar voice came from out of the group.

As everyone turned towards the source, they found that it was Weiss.

"Oh no, it's you again!" Ruby jumped into Yang's arms.

"What do you mean 'you again'?"

"She's the one who made me explode!" Ruby whined.

"I made you explode? You're the one who tripped on my stuff because you weren't watching where you were going." Weiss shot back.

"Come on guys, there's no need for arguing." Izuku tried to diffuse the situation.

As everyone continued to argue, Blake suddenly got irritated and finally closed her book.

"Think they'll ever stop?" Izuku's ghost floated besides her, watching the argument with interest.

"Maybe, who knows? Knowing Izuku he'll try to make everyone forgive and make up." She almost chuckled.

"Agreed."

It was obvious that she wouldn't be able to read anymore with all the noise, so she put the book away and blew out her lantern, darkening the room.

And as everyone finally went back to bed, no one would even know how much their lives were changed.

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I spent a lot of work on it, but I had fun writing it. Like I said it's just an experiment and I just wanted to see how it goes. Let me know what you guys think so I'll know whether or not to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deku, the Guardian Huntsman!**

**Chapter 2: Right of Passage**

**My Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Funimation.**

**Destiny is owned by Bungie.**

**RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.**

* * *

[Beacon Academy, 9:03 A.M.]

"Hey Izu, wake up." Izuku felt his older sister gently shake him.

"Come on Izuku, we've got a bright day ahead of us!" A robotic female voice rang in his head.

Giving a slight groan, he covered his face with his pillow for a moment, letting his brain process that he was in fact still alive and had something to do. Snapping his body forward in a rapid sit up, he gave a yawn, his eyes still closed but very much awake.

"Good morning little brother." Rubbing his eyes and wiping any drool from his mouth, he looked to find Blake a few feet away, a book in her hand and her stuff all packed up. Floating beside her was his ghost. When he started his guardian training back on Menagerie, he changed the color of her shell from a plane red to a dark green with black flowers adorning every side of the shell, his family's crest.

"Morning Blake. Morning Inko. What's mom cooking this morning?" He gave another tired yawn, finally getting out of his sleeping bag and rolling it up.

"You mean, what the lunch ladies are cooking for us?" She glanced up from her book, slightly raising her eyebrow in amusement.

"Huh?" His brain was finally fully awake at the question.

"Uh, Izuku…" Inko trailed off, hoping the boy would realize where they were.

"Oh! Right, we're still at Beacon." He sheepishly laughed, scratching his neck in embarrassment.

The older girl rolled her eyes and slightly smiled.

"Now where are my things..." Izuku looked around after rolling up his sleeping bag for his stuff, but he wasn't surprised to find that Blake had already neatly gathered his things into a pile for him.

"Awe come on Blake, you didn't have to do that. I could've packed my things up myself." He sighed, but still wore a bright smile. He was lucky to have the best sister in the world.

"Yeah I know, but I couldn't help it. This'll be the last time I can spoil you." She gave a light chuckle, picking up her things.

"Is it really?" He asked with a half-knowing look.

"Nope, not a chance. My little brother only deserves the best. Now come on, we should put our stuff in our assigned lockers, then we can eat breakfast." She smirked while walking passed him.

"I agree Izuku, I couldn't help but feel proud of you, and you've come so far. Yet I miss the days where you two would run around the island as your playground." The ghost said, almost sounding like she was crying, ultimately fading away and returning back to Izuku's consciousness.

"Right!" He quickly followed after her.

* * *

[Beacon's locker room]

"Are all of your weapons ready for later Izuku?" Blake asked as she closed her locker.

"All set!" He nodded, closing his locker as well.

"Primary?" She asked, just wanting to make sure he was ready.

"Vigilance Wing!" He answered.

"Secondary?"

"Kindled Orchid!"

"Seriously?" She raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"Didn't you say you needed more parts for that one?" She asked, specifically remembering it malfunction on him a few weeks ago.

"I did, but Inko and I found a gunsmith here in Vytal City with a forge. She wasn't too keen on a guardian coming in though…" He trailed off, remembering how foul the woman's mouth was towards guardians.

"Alright… Heavy?" She was contempt with his answer for the moment.

"Hammerhead!"

"Good, now let's get going for breakfast."

"Come- huh?" Izuku turned to follow her, only to stop and find himself staring down the barrel of a hand cannon. A Sunshot to be more precise.

"AH!" He nearly jumped out of his skin, his now completely pale white skin.

"What the fuck are you doing here you shitty Deku?" A blonde haired wolf faunus boy scowled.

"Ka-Kachan? What are you doing here?" Izuku panicked.

The other boy was known as Bakugo Katsuki, or Kachan by Izuku. He was also from Menagerie, and use to be Izuku's friend, until he began developing his guardian abilities, quickly outshining everyone in his class.

"I told you not to apply to Beacon you little wannabe!" Before Bakugo could continue his threat, a feminine hand reached out and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Listen here you little punk, I told you not to mess with my brother." Blake fiercely glared at the boy.

Bakugo only glared back at her, before shaking himself free from her grip, only looking away.

"Whatever, just don't get in my fucking way you little shit, or you'll be sorry." He began to walk away.

"I'm so sorry about that you guys!" Another robotic female voice said to them.

"Ochako! It's good to see you again." Izuku grinned at the female ghost.

"I see you haven't been able to control your guardian yet." Blake glared at the boy's back.

"You have no idea… Anyways, I'll see you guys at initiation!" She floated over to Bakugo.

"I wonder if he'll ever change." Blake retorted.

"Don't be too hard on him, I'm sure he's actually happy to see us. He just doesn't know how to express it." Izuku nervously chuckled.

* * *

[Initiation Location]

Professor Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, and Cayde-6, an exo hunter guardian, all stood before a line of students that awaited the start to their first year at Beacon Academy.

"Good morning students, I trust you are all bright eyed and bushy tailed today." Ozpin gave a smile, having full faith in the first year students.

This elicited a few groans and a fearful gulp from a blonde boy.

"There are launching pads underneath your feet that will be sending you into the Emerald Forest, where your objective will be to find an old temple and retrieve a relic with your partner." He explained.

"And here comes the fun part! The first person you see when you land will be your partner for the next four years! That sounds fun doesn't it?" Cayde said excitedly, which got a few laughs, groans, and another fearful gasp.

"Um, sir." The blonde from before shyly cut in.

"And here in my hand is the button that will activate your launch pads, sending you flying at high speeds into the air. That sounds even more fun right? You'll get to practice your super cool entrance! Which I'm excited to see of course. And if you suck at that, you can always break your fall with your arms and legs!"

"Uh, Mr. Cayde…"

"Any questions?" The exo asked.

"Yes sir!" The blonde waved his hand.

"No? Right then! Here we go!" With that, he pressed the button and launched the first student into the air.

One by one the students readied themselves until they were sent flying into the air.

"Good luck Izuku!" Ruby grinned at him, being one spot over, Blake standing in between them.

"You too Ruby!" He shyly waved at her, mentally preparing himself.

"Yeah, good luck Izuku~" Yang sang from the other side of Ruby, winking at the boy before being launched.

The green haired boy could help but blush, hiding his face behind his hair. If it were possible, steam would be shooting from his ears at that moment.

"Remember, look for me when you land, and if you find someone else just book it to the temple." Blake advised as Ruby was sent flying.

"Right." Izuku nodded, though he loved his sister, he couldn't help that she was taking the place of their mother at the moment.

"See you on the other side then." She gave a small smile, before being launched.

"Right… Go Beyond, Plus Ultra…" He recited the words of his idol as part of his mental prep.

He was then launched into the air.

"Oh, right! I just remembered something." Cayde said as the blonde was the only one left.

"Um… What?" The boy asked, being launched before he could get an answer.

"Watch out for the Grimm and the Fallen while you're out there!" He called to them, waving his hand frantically.

"What? How could you forget something like that?" Glynda asked, giving a doubtful look.

"Would you believe me if I said it slipped my mind?" He returned with an innocent smile.

"No." She answered seriously.

"Hey, you try having your brain reset six times and trying to remember things!"

"Fair enough." She gave a sigh, rolling her eyes at his childish nature.

* * *

[Emerald Forest]

As Izuku glided through the air, he called upon his Light, making his descent an easier one. His whole body glowed as he seemingly jumped across the air as if it were the ground.

Finally landing on the ground, he summoned his Vigilance Wing from his ghost. The pulse rifle materialized out of thin air and into his hands. Immediately he began to check his perimeter for enemies. He could hear explosions and gunshots in every direction, no doubt his fellow classmates fighting the enemies of man.

He then began to run forward in the direction of the temple, thanks to Inko giving him a layout of the land.

"Four enemies incoming from the right!" Her voice warned.

Just then two Dregs, a Vandal, and a Marauder ran through some bushes at him. Taking a few shots at the Dregs, he was able to clear them easily.

"Lookout, sniper!" Inko warned again.

At this Izuku jumped out of the way, narrowly dodging a bullet. He had no time to focus as the cloaked Marauder rushed him with two blades. Izuku countered, ducking under the blade swipes and throwing a lightning encased punch at the creature, instantly frying it to a crisp.

He then heard another sniper shot go off, but had no time to dodge again. Time slowed as he watched the blue energy approach him, but was ultimately saved when a wall of ice grew in between him and the bullet, blocking it. Before he could even make a move towards the Vandal, another wave of ice ripped through the air, impaling the creature in the tree.

"Huh?" He looked in the direction the ice came from.

A boy entered the clearing, one side of his body covered in ice. He had white and red hair, with a red burn mark on his face.

"Sorry, it looked like you needed help." He said calmly as he walked over to Izuku.

"Thanks for the hand. I'm Izuku Belladona." He held a hand out to the other boy.

"Shouto Todoroki." He shook Izuku's hand.

"I guess we're partners now." Shouto stated, even though he was pretty sure everyone knew the rules of finding a partner.

"Yeah, we should get going and find those relics." Izuku said, not wanting to waste time. He reloaded his gun.

"Right. I used my semblance to get a vantage point, and I know the way to the temple from here. Come on." He used his semblance to create a moving ice platform that proceeded to carry them in the right direction.

Once there, Izuku could only watch with a floored expression at the literal chaos that was ensued. Everyone had found their way to the temple, but it seemed that they weren't alone. He could see Ruby and some other students fighting a Death Stalker, a scorpion Grimm. Blake and Yang were fighting a giant Nevermore, though they weren't able to hurt it much from the ground. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw Bakugo and some other students fighting a Fallen Captain that was surrounded by Dregs.

"We have to help them out! Come on!" He instructed Shouto, to which the boy nodded and carried them over as fast as he could.

"Blake!" He called out to his sister.

"Izuku?" She looked to him, narrowly avoiding the Nevermore's sharp feathers.

"Hold on I have a plan!" He frantically called to her, landing beside her.

"And what would that be?" Yang asked from behind them, launching more dust shells the monstrous bird.

"Shouto, launch Blake into the air when I say so! Blake, remember when you saved me from those bullies a few years ago?"

"You mean when I used a clone as bait… Oh." When she realized what his plan was it was too late.

"Now!"

Shouto launched Blake through the air at high speeds. Once the Nevermore caught her in its sights, it instantly changed direction towards her. Just as it reached her, it passed through nothing. Before it had time to realize what happened, a small electric orb hit it on the head, instantly striking it with periodic bursts of lightning.

Disoriented, the Grimm began to unconsciously descend to the ground where Izuku and Yang waiting patiently.

"Hope you have a mean swing kid, this thing is huge." The blonde advised, preparing her fist for the finishing blow.

"We'll see." He quipped as the bird got closer.

Yang's fist exploded in fire, as Izuku's once again crackled with lightning. Giving a shout, both teens swung their fists forward, hitting the Nevermore's beak. Upon contact, a giant shockwave formed as a result of the force from the impact. The bird's beak crumbled into a million pieces along with the rest of its body exploding.

The shockwave sent both teens flying back through the air, but were caught by a wall of Shouto's ice.

"Nice plan…" Yang breathed heavily with a grin.

"You could say he went out with a BANG!" She joked, but got a laugh from no one.

"Maybe later." Izuku laughed nervously.

Looking over he watched as Ruby and her group finished off the Death Stalker, and that only left the Fallen Captain.

The Captain gave a mighty roar as it fired its scorch cannon. Thinking quickly, Bakugo created a barricade to shield the students.

"Damnit." He muttered under his breath.

He'd taken on hundreds of Dregs and Grimm before, but he'd never fought a Captain. This thing was proving to be more troublesome than he originally thought. His partner Iida used his semblance to run circles around the monster, hoping to confuse it, so it was preoccupied with him at the moment.

Bakugo growled. There was no way they could hurt this thing with its shield up, and he was all out of heavy ammo and energy ammo.

Gunfire ripped through the air as purple, yellow, black, and white bullets lit the monster up. Looking over to the side, the wolf faunus glared as he watched Izuku and his friends rush in for support. Using what ammo he had left in his Hammerhead, Izuku had managed to destroy the Captain's shield.

"Everyone! Hit it with everything you've got!" The green haired teen called out, readying his super ability, his whole body crackling with electricity now.

"Don't tell me what to do you useless Deku! And as if I'll let you get the finishing blow!" Bakugo shouted as he also prepared his super ability, a large purple shield materializing on his arm and purple void energy surrounding his body.

Ruby used her semblance to form a large twister that headed for the monster.

Shouto sent a furnace of fire hurdling towards the Captain.

Weiss created ice missiles using her glyphs.

Yang rushed in as well, her semblance fully charged.

Others such as Blake and Iida gave support fire.

The Captain had no chance to get his shield back up, nor time to teleport or use his scorch cannon to defend himself. Deciding that it would go out with honor, it summoned all of its energy and charged towards the incoming attack.

The large clash resulted in a large mushroom cloud explosion that sent several giant shockwaves throughout the area, blowing away trees, rocks, and anything else in the surrounding area. Inside the blast, Izuku and Bakugo struggled with the large Fallen, knowing that it wouldn't go down so easily.

"Come on Deku! Is that all you've got?" Bakugo shouted as he pressed forward with his Sentinel Shield.

Izuku could only think of how far he'd come with his training, all the progress he'd made. He couldn't throw that out the window during their only initiation. What would his parents and All Might think?

Steeling himself, he dug his feet into the ground and glared at the monster. He used to be scared of these things as a child, but now he trained to protect people from them, and he would do it with a smile.

Grinning, only a few words came to mind.

"Go Beyond…" He began.

"Plus Ultra!" He and Bakugo shouted in sync as they gave it their all, destroying the Captain with their combined Void and Arc energy.

Even after completely disintegrating the Captain, the two kept going until they crashed into a giant wall of ice.

"Izuku!" Blake yelled worriedly, running over to where the two boys were. She thought she'd have a heart attack if anything happened to Izuku.

Upon reaching them, the others found that they'd fallen unconscious from all the energy exertion. Sighing, she instantly ran to her brother's side, hugging him in her arms. Of course she'd be pissed with him when they got back for not just running away, but she was just glad he was fine, also she felt a twinge of pride at how far he'd come from the scared little boy she knew as a kid.

"Don't worry, we'll have them all fixed up!" Inko and Ochako appeared in thin air and began healing their respective guardians.

"Hey." Blake looked up to see Yang grinning with everyone else behind her.

"Your brother is a badass, just letting you know that."

"Oh, I already knew." Blake smiled down at his resting face.

* * *

[Beacon's Auditorium]

Once Izuku had woken up from his rest, he had been informed by the nurse that the team ceremony was beginning. Running as fast as he could through the halls, he finally reached the auditorium. He was instructed to find his partner and he would find out who he was teamed up with. Unfortunately, even though he was on the same team as Shouto and Iida, he was also on Bakugo's team.

After seeing the formation of team RWBY, the team his sister was on, and team JNPR, it was his team's turn to go up.

To his surprise, he'd found that both Professor Ozpin and All Might himself were the ones who would greet them on the stage.

"And it is with great honor and great pride that I can announce that young Izuku Belladona, Shouto Todoroki, Tenya Iida, and Katsuki Bakugo will make up team Brimstone, or BIST! You will all be led by Izuku Belladona, congratulations young man." He could see the pride in All Might's eyes as his mentor.

As things began to wind down, and the teams were sent to their dorms, Izuku couldn't help but grin. This would be his time to show everyone what he was made of.

* * *

[Elsewhere in Remnant]

In a dark warehouse where a bunch of White Fang grunts were working. A red haired man was sorting through a list of things for his newest job assignment.

"Torchwick!" A loud voice called out to one Roman Torchwick, and infamous theif.

Turning, the man was pleasantly surprised to see a giant Fallen approach him.

"Ah, Draksis! My favorite Kell, how's business with the House of Winter going? I heard you guys were going out of business, actually." He smirked.

"No thanks to you people going around and taking up the surrounding forest area with Grimm." Draksis angrily pointed out.

"Hey, I'm just doing as I'm told. Want things to change, go talk to Spider. He runs the trades around here, even before you guys got here." Roman retorted.

"He is an outcast and a traitor to the Fallen."

"But he's a damn good business man."

"We'll see about that. The next time I find any of your men or the White Fang trespassing in our territory, there will be blood to pay with." Draksis said before turning and walking away.

"Yeah, we'll see." Roman chuckled, pulling out his scroll and calling one of his contacts.

"Hey, guess who just visited me…"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter, I know it seems a little rushed, but I wanted to establish a relationship between Izuku and everyone else. As always let me know what you thought and if I should continue with it if you guys liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Deku, the Guardian Huntsman!**

**Chapter 3: First Day of Classes**

**Destiny is owned by Bungie.**

**RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.**

**MHA is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Funimation.**

**1\. No. As of now Izuku only knows the one Stryker subclass ability, and Bakugo only knows the one Sentinel ability. And it will be explained how they got their weapons.**

**2\. The Awoken and other races will obviously appear, like Zavala, Cayde and the Fallen already have.**

**3\. Also, I changed the name of Izuku's team to Brimstone (BIST) because I had time to go back look into a non-stupid name.**

* * *

[Beacon Academy, Student Dorm 8:55 p.m.]

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Bakugo angrily asked as he and the rest of his team ran out of their dorm room, literally blasting the door off the hinge with his Shield Bash.

"I said I was sorry Kachan! How was I supposed to know that you rolled off of your bed?" Izuku nervously asked, still fearing for his life.

"I have to agree with Izuku on this one Bakugo! Maybe we should install bars on your bed side!" Tenya called, waving his arms around crazily.

A few minutes earlier, Izuku had woken up and jumped down from the bunk bed he shared with Bakugo, only to land directly on top of the dirty blonde haired teen. A near fight ensued with Bakugo almost blowing up their entire room, until Shoto had frozen his body in place.

After calming down Bakugo, they were able to get dressed in time to hopefully make it to their first class.

"Shut the Hell up!" He retorted back to them, as the door to their class came into view.

Izuku mentally slapped himself. This was not how he wanted his first day of classes to go. Hopefully being in the actual class would go more smoothly for him. After all, he'd heard that their Grimm Biology and Combat teacher was the easiest teacher in the school.

Once in, he along with his team, team RWBY and JNPR found their seats. It was a strange seating arrangement though. Of course, Blake would want to sit by him, and on his left side would be where Ruby sat. By her sat Yang, then Bakugo at the end. On his right, beside Blake was Tenya, Weiss and Shoto. On the row behind them sat team JNPR.

"Good morning class! I'm glad everyone could make it here today. Here we will be learning about what we know about Grimm, and how to fight them." Professor Port stated seeming like a cool teacher.

"But first, a little about myself. As I'm sure you all know of my exploits across the kingdoms." He said, proceeding to go into detail about his life.

"He's a little self-centered, huh?" Izuku sweat dropped.

"You jumped on me and got me up for this shit? You're dead Deku!" Bakugo hissed from down the table.

As much as he wanted to disagree with Bakugo, the green haired teen knew he was right. He could tell that this guy wanted to talk about himself more than teach.

"Calm down Bakugo, it's only the first class of the day. It only gets better from here." Yang grinned, slapping her fellow blonde hard on the back.

"Why you little-!" He growled her.

Electricity was practically bouncing off of each other as Yang dared him to start a fight in the middle of class. It took everything in his being not to start strangling her right then and there.

Mentally thanking Yang for the distraction, Izuku materialized his Kindled Orchid in his hand and began cleaning it.

Blake noticed this and began to chide him about not paying attention, and she couldn't blame him for once, but it was still irresponsible. She almost got him too, but Ruby beat her to the punch.

"Wow, what is that thing?" Ruby asked excitedly, pointing her finger at the handcannon.

"This? Oh, it's my Kindled Orchid. Wanna see it?" He asked, handing it over to her.

"Woah, it's really light despite being bulky. How did you make this thing?" She asked, observing it from all corners.

"Well, honestly I don't know. I didn't really make it myself."

"What? So you got someone else to make it?"

"Well, yeah. It didn't have the materials to make any of my guns. I just gave a gunsmith the blueprint to make it. My ghost Inko, just implanted these schematics into my mind when it was time to start my Guardian training. It was like she already knew how to make it, as if she'd already seen it before." He explained, knowing that wasn't much of an explanation on his part.

As expected, the girl was puzzled.

"That's exactly how Yang explained it to me. She's a guardian too, but she never told me how guardian powers and weapons worked." Ruby let out an exaggerated breath.

He sighed at this. He would have to get Inko to explain it to Ruby the way she explained it to his parents for the first time.

"Alright then, but if I ever decide to modify Crescent Rose then you're gonna help me out!" She beamed at him, almost as if she was already planning something.

"Ha… Alright then. If you say so." He chuckled nervously, taking the gun back from her.

Almost as if he could feel a dark aura from beside him, he found Blake to be staring him down with a look that almost assured him he was in for a stern talk once classes were over for the day.

* * *

[Next class, 10:57 a.m.]

Once Professor Port's class was over with, Izuku promised to meet up with Blake for lunch after his next class. Walking down the hallway, he looked at his schedule to see what class he had next.

"Huh. Guardian History with Commander Zavala…" He looked around, finally seeing the room he was supposed to go to.

Once inside, he looked around to see if he knew anyone. Of course Bakugo was there, and so was Yang. What surprised him the most was seeing Weiss there.

"Hey Izuku, over here!" The blonde waved excitedly at him.

Of course she wanted him to sit in between her and Weiss. Great.

"Right…" He chuckled, walking over to them.

He still wasn't used to talking to girls, much less pretty ones, and it also didn't help his anxiety that Bakugo was just a seat over from him.

"Uh, good morning Weiss." He attempted a greeting to the heiress.

He already knew Blake's opinion about the girl and her father's company, but he was one not to judge how one looks or their background.

"Good morning." She said quickly, almost as if she was in thought about something else.

She seemed angry about something.

"Greetings students."

Well, he could ask her about it later.

The class quieted down as the same blue skinned man in red armor from the previous two days walked into the class.

"As you all know, or may know, I am Commander Zavala. I'm the leader of the Titan Vanguard, as well as your history instructor." He stood firmly behind his desk and motioned to a bunch of writing on a black board behind him.

"Are there any Warlocks in the room?" He asked, looking around.

A few student's in the class, including Weiss, raised their hands. That was weird. He didn't think she was a Warlock, much less a Guardian. That would make her the first Guardian in Schnee history if his memory was right.

"Any Titans?"

He along with Yang and Bakugo raised their hands. They were the only Titans in the class.

"Hunters?"

The other half of the class raised their hands. The only person he even slightly recognized was the black haired boy from team JNPR, Lie Ren, if he remembered correctly from the team initiation.

"I see." Zavala almost seemed disappointed in the number of Titans in the class.

"Before we start, I must remind you that you all should stand proudly of your class, as you come from a long line of legendary Guardians. It was Warlocks like Eriana-3 that increased our knowledge of the enemies of man, the light, the Traveler, and the darkness. Hunters like Shin Malphur conquered the wilds and made it possible for man to spread across Remnant. The Titan Saint-14 lead crusades against the Fallen and defended humanity with his very life. So no matter what you think about yourself and others, remember that you come from a long line of greatness." He gave a small smile as he observed his students.

Izuku nodded furiously, his nerdy fanboy close to showing itself. He idolized some of the most well-known Guardians in history. Guardians that pushed against the odds when others told them that they were destined for nothing.

"Guardians are known for being the first defenders of man, being blessed by the Traveler's light and given the powers to fight against the darkness. Later came the huntsman, those of humanity that didn't have the Traveler's light formed their own power, but that is for a different class."

Izuku began writing down notes, being surprised when Weiss asked him about something she missed, and returning the gesture.

"Before the Traveler settled over Atlas, it was in the middle of what is now Vacuo. When it came, the Fallen and Hive followed it, putting an end to the technological prosperity that had swept over the Kingdom. This is why Atlas is the most advanced Kingdom on Remnant."

"Is that why Atlesians think they're so much better than everyone else?" Bakugo asked from out of nowhere, a smug grin on his face.

He knew exactly what he was doing. Starting arguments was his specialty.

'K-Kachan!' Izuku thought, almost screaming out loud.

"Excuse me?" Weiss glared at him.

Both Yang and Izuku slightly slid down in their seats, not wanted any of the attention.

"There's no room for prejudice in this class, there's already enough of that in the world right now." Zavala sternly said, frowning at the teenager.

"I'm just saying, the world would be better off without those stuck ups walking around like they own the place." His grin got even bigger.

Weiss looked like she was about to explode.

Thinking quickly, Izuku slid back up in his chair and put a nervous hand on her shoulder.

"What?" She quickly changed her glare from Bakugo to Izuku.

"Don't encourage him, he loves starting fights…" He nervously whispered to her.

Weiss opened her mouth to retort back, but closed it back once she realized he was just trying to help. After all, she was above him baiting her like that. Grunting, she looked back at Zavala as if she hadn't even known Bakugo was there.

This served to piss the explosive teen off.

"Hey don't ignore me you Schnee trash!" He practically yelled.

"Mr. Katsuki! That is enough! I expect better of a fellow Titan. See me after class. To think that a student would start this on the first day of class."

"Yeah well screw you!" Bakugo pointed at the older Guardian.

After class, Bakugo had stayed back to receive his punishment for disorderly conduct.

"Blake said you grew up with that guy. Honestly how do you stand to be around him?" Yang asked as she, Weiss, and Izuku walked through the hallway to the dining hall.

"Well he wasn't always like that, and he's not a bad guy-"

"Debatable." Yang interrupted him with a grin.

"Yeah, I find it hard to believe that ruffian came from the same place as you. You and your sister are about as calm and nice as they come, from what I've seen so far." Weiss agreed.

"Well you've only known us for two days, your opinion could change." He blushed from the praise.

"Are you calling me a bad judge of character?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"No! No! I'm just saying you haven't known us for that long is all." He gave a nervous chuckle.

"Hm, we'll see about that. Plus, you're the first person not to bombard me with questions, name calling, or try to use me because of my family. That's a good person in my eyes." She stuck her nose up, as if she was the best judge of character ever.

"Ah… thanks. I guess." His blushed got even darker.

"Also, thank you for getting me out of that situation in class. I appreciate it." She smiled slightly.

"I-It's no problem. I've just known how he gets for a while now."

"Aw you two are adorable, you know that?" Yang laughed at their embarrassment.

"Quiet you!" Weiss answered back.

* * *

[After Lunch]

After lunch was over, Izuku and Blake had to once again part ways since his next class was also a Guardian-centered class. Promising to meet up once classes were done, Izuku went on to his way to class.

"Hello little Guardians!" A loud voice greeted the students as they took their seats.

Guardian Combat, AKA the Crucible.

"I am Lord Shaxx, and I will be in charge of your fighting skills and fine tuning you into battle ready Guardians!" He said in a proud voice.

"You're the Guardian who led the defense against the Fallen when they tried to invade Vale over thirty years ago!" Izuku's fanboy had finally shown itself.

"So you've heard of me?" The tall Titan curiously asked.

"You're like the most famous Titan ever! If it weren't for you Vale would be overrun by the Fallen and Vytal City wouldn't be here right now. You're part of the six heroes who defended Vytal City sixteen years ago when all of the Fallen Houses came together and tried to take over the city for the final time." Facts were just spilling out of the boy's mouth nonstop.

If Bakugo had been there instead of being expelled for the day, he would have made fun of the green haired teen, Yang on the other hand seemed as excited as he was to meet him.

"Ah. So it seems I have a fan! Glorious!" He walked over and patted Izuku on the shoulder.

"Good! It's always good to know your history. Knowledge is power, after all."

He then walked back to the center of the room.

"That… Was actually impressive Izuku." Weiss whispered to him.

"Ah, thanks." He sheepishly smiled.

"He actually touched your shoulder!" Yang grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him violently.

"I know!" He shakily said, getting dizzy once she let him go.

"Well enough about myself. Let's get into the real reason you're here. I am in charge of your combat tutoring, and out of class I am in charge of the crucible, a simulation made to make you stronger and to wreak havoc on your opponents." He announced.

"So basically we can smash some heads!" Yang pounded her fist into her hand, a large grin on her face.

"I like the way you think Miss Xiao Long! Your tenacity is admirable." He pointed to her.

"Yes!" She fist pumped the air.

"Now, this will also be the only day we come to the class room. From now on we will be meeting at the Crucible simulation chamber every other Monday, Wednesday, and Friday." Shaxx said, pacing around the room.

"I have a question!" Weiss raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Schnee?" He gestured for her to speak.

"I was wondering, will we be fighting on teams or individually?"

"Ah, good question. The answer is yes to both! You may use the simulation any time outside of class, you just have to sign yourself in when you do use it when I'm not there. But back to your question. There will be days where we will alternate between teams and free for all. It is important for you to learn how to fight with others, and know how to handle yourself if you ever come across a situation where you're alone against the enemy." He explained.

"Thank you." She nodded back, content with the answer.

"Any more questions?" He looked around.

"No? Alright then. Class dismissed, but don't tell Zavala or Goodwitch I let you out early!" He chuckled as he watched the students file out of the room.

Once out, Yang, Weiss, and Izuku began walking back to the dorm.

"Whoo! Well that wasn't a horrible first day of class." Yang laughed.

"Yeah, I'd say that went fairly well. Other than the Bakugo incident of course." Izuku nervously chuckled.

"Again, how do you put up with that guy? Better yet, do you think you could survive with him as a teammate?" Yang asked.

"Sure! I've known him since we were kids. Being teammates won't really change anything."

"Well, if you ever need to get away from that punk, you're always welcome to our room. When we're not asleep that is." Weiss said.

"Uh… What?" He asked, taken by complete surprise by the statement.

"You heard me. You're actually delightful to be around, and you don't get on my nerves like Ruby and Yang do." She said with a slight blush.

"Hey! We're not that bad!" The blonde retorted.

"Seriously, who blows a whistle in the morning to wake someone up?" Weiss complained.

"Ruby does! She was just excited for classes!"

"Is that how she usually wakes up?"

"Not really, the only other time was her first day of training academy and a convention our dad took us to."

"Well thank god it's over with."

Izuku could only watch the conversation with a smile. His first day of school and he was already making friends.

* * *

[Team RWBY's dorm room, 7:03 p.m.]

"So how was your first day of class Izuku?" Ruby asked as she read a comic book from atop her bed.

The green haired teen was currently braiding his sister's hair, a pastime he'd picked up when he was nervous and she just happened to be around.

"Uh, it was good!" He answered.

"That's good." Blake said as she read a book, not even minding that he was messing with her hair.

"There was the accident with Bakugo." Yang chimed in.

"Accident with Bakugo?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Hmph! It was hardly an accident. That ruffian knew what he was doing. If Izuku hadn't jumped in, we would both be in detention." Weiss said as she brushed her own hair.

"Seriously? That kid brings destruction wherever he goes. I doubt he'll ever change if he hasn't now." Blake shook her head.

"Come on guys, you're being too harsh on him." Izuku tried to back him up.

"Too harsh? Izuku he put you in the hospital when you were seven, then he destroyed your backpack when you were ten. If anything he needs someone to crack down on him."

"Trust me, he's really a nice guy! He doesn't mean to be like he is."

"I for one think he's a funny guy." Ruby grinned, kicking her feet against the wall.

"I guess you're the only one." Blake rolled her eyes.

BANG! BANG!

"Hey, quiet the Hell down! I have a ten page paper due tomorrow!" Bakugo yelled from the neighboring room as he banged against the wall.

"Bakugo it is quiet hours now. You must respect other students' privacy!" Tenya could be heard scolding the boy.

"I don't give a damn!" He yelled back.

"Hey let us know if you need any help Bakugo!" Yang laughed as she knocked against the wall.

"Shut the Hell up you blonde bimbo!"

This got a laughing reaction from everyone. Even Weiss.

* * *

**Hey guys hope you're enjoying the introduction so far. As always let me know what you think if you like it or not. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Deku, the Guardian Huntsman!**

**Chapter 4: Titan vs Warlock!**

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by Monty Oum.**

**Destiny is owned by Bungie.**

**My Hero Academia is owned by Horikoshi Kohei and Funimation.**

**Yes there is a pairing I just forgot to put it. It's fixed now.**

* * *

[Team BIST's dorm room, 4:00 p.m.]

"Oh my baby Izuku, you look so grown up! It feels like you haven't been home in ages!" Kali Belladona cooed as she and Ghira video chatted with Izuku. The boy had just finished his final assignment of the week and now was sitting at his desk talking with his parents.

"Don't worry Mrs. Belladona, Blake and I are making sure that Izuku is safe!" Inko appeared from out of nowhere, floating next to his head.

"It's only been two weeks since I left mom." Izuku gave an embarrassed laugh. He usually tried to call his parents when his roommates weren't in the room because he knew his mother would usually go on about his baby days.

"Well you'll understand one day when you're a parent, but I have to agree with your mother, you do seem more mature than usual." Ghira cut in, offering a rare smile.

"Well I suppose being a team leader will do that to you." Shoto said from the side.

"Ah! Shoto what are you doing here?" Izuku jumped his seat, his teammate having surprised him by getting back from classes early.

"That Nora girl blew up the combat stage today so Goodwitch let us out early." The half and half boy gave a sigh, throwing his backpack on his bed.

"Ah, Okay." The green haired boy let out his own sigh of relief, thanking every deity that is wasn't Bakugo walking in.

"Oh is this one of your teammates Izuku?" Kali asked with excited curiosity.

"Yeah. Mom, Dad. This is Shoto Todoroki, my teammate from initiation." He rotated the camera on his scroll to where they would be able to see Shoto.

"Hello." Shoto greeted, simply nodding his head.

"The quiet type huh? Mysterious, but he seems nice."

"Mom!" Izuku sweated profusely.

"Also, did I hear him right? Are you a team leader?" Ghira asked.

"When were you going to tell us?" Kali asked right after.

"Whoa! It's true. I am a team leader, I've just been too busy this past week to tell anyone." He sweat dropped.

"I can't even described how proud we are of you Izuku!" His mother looked like she wanted to come through the screen just to smother him in a hug.

"I knew you were special the day you were born." Ghira smiled.

"We both did." His mother said.

Izuku himself was on the verge of tears. He'd longed to live up to his parent's expectations, even though he knew they didn't have any, not for him or Blake at least.

"He really is something." Shoto cut in again, gaining their attention.

"During our initiation, he was able to take down a Fallen Captain and helped take down a Nevermore." Shoto explained.

"He's just making it more than what it was!" Izuku laughed sheepishly.

"Well still, that is no regular feat son. Taking down a Fallen Captain is usually something veteran fighters can do." Ghira praised him.

"Yeah, it was pretty weird seeing one there to begin with. They usually don't come this close to civilization unless pushed out this way."

Ghira seemed to contemplate this, before nodding.

"While it is interesting that you ran into one, I wouldn't dwell on it. Chances are you won't have to fight another one for a while."

"Yes sir!" Izuku smiled, clenching a fist.

After a few moments of silence, Kali spoke again, this time a little more serious.

"How is Blake doing?" The cat Faunus asked, clasping both hands over her chest in worry.

Izuku looked down for a moment to think of an answer, a sad smile on his face.

"She's… She's doing well. I think she likes it here. She's already made friends with her team." He answered softly.

"Hmm…" Ghira looked down in thought, giving a nod.

Seeing this turn into a personal conversation, Shoto changed into some gym clothes.

"Izuku, I'm going out for a run. Message me when you go to dinner." He said, walking out of the room.

"I will!" He waved at his friend, before looking back at the screen.

"How are you both getting along after the 'Accident'?" Kali asked.

This made Izuku gulp, not wanting to think about the topic.

"Um, we're doing well I guess. Neither of us have really said anything about it."

"Well, I suppose that's for the best then. I trust that if either of you have any trouble with anything that you'll talk to us if not your teammates." Kali sighed.

"Don't worry, we will. But…" He bit his lip, wondering if he should tell them about Blake.

"But what?" Kali asked.

"She… Blames herself for what happened with the White Fang, and I blame myself too."

"That's nonsense!" Ghira bellowed angrily.

"When I stepped down, I thought I had left the organization in capable hands. I was wrong. The White Fang was meant to bring peace to every race, not violence. Humans and every other race should be able to join regardless." He ranted.

"How's your scar? Has it healed properly?" Kali asked.

Izuku brought up his hand, showing it to them.

"It's fine-"

"I meant your other one." She cut him off.

He stared at the screen for a moment.

"It's healed and looks good to the doctors, it just feels weird to touch it."

"DEKU! Come get your damn RWBY friends before I blow them to kingdom come!" He heard Bakugo suddenly shout from down the hall.

"Excuse me? I'd love to see you try!" He heard Weiss retort back.

"Oh he's so cute when he's angry!" Yang laughed, having fun tormenting the boy.

"Uh, something just came up! I have to go!" Izuku said in a panic.

"Wait Izuku!" His mother tried to stop him.

"Love you guys! Talk to you later!" The green haired teen quickly bid them a farewell and hung up on them.

* * *

[Dining Hall, 5:30 p.m.]

"Seriously, how do you deal with him? Every time I see Bakugo, he looks ready to kill someone." Yang asked Izuku as team RWBY, BIST, and JNPR sat at a table eating dinner. The only one not there was Bakugo, the topic of conversation.

"Honestly, I think I've just built up a tolerance to him. I've known him long enough to be use to his behavior." He chuckled nervously.

"Well no one has known him we do. I'm sure everyone who's just now meeting him are pretty scared of him by now." Blake said.

"So what's the story with you and him Izuku?" Jaune asked.

"Well we actually were friends."

"I'd hardly call being a bully being a friend. He's put you through so much grief over the last few years." Blake glared softly.

"Izuku, as strong as you are, I find it hard to believe that you let someone like him be a bully to you." Ruby said.

"Well…" Izuku tried to think of an answer that wouldn't make them laugh at him.

"I think it's because you're too soft of a person to stand up to him." Weiss said off-handedly while eating her food.

"Weiss!" Blake instantly stood up, glaring at her teammate.

"No it's okay Blake! She's right anyways." Izuku stood up as well, trying to calm his sister down.

"I was never really someone who dealt with conflict well." He answered.

"Yet you threw yourself in between Bakugo and anyone else he decided to bully." Blake interjected.

"That sounds noble of you Izuku." Pyrrha said, smiling at Izuku.

"I have to agree Izuku! No wonder you were chosen as our leader! The headmaster must have noticed your self-less action during initiation!" Iida blurted out.

"Well you won't have to worry about him bullying you know, not when you're around us." Yang smirked, raising a fist to the middle of the table, outstretching it to Izuku.

He stared at it for a moment, before nodding and returning the fist bump.

"Thanks guys."

* * *

[Crucible Simulation, 11:24 p.m.]

"Whoa!" Izuku ducked under an ice encased sword, backing away before a cold front of icy wind could catch him in the face.

"You're too slow Izuku!" Weiss berated him, jumping back and rushing him again with her sword.

The green haired teen couldn't help but inwardly chuckle at how he found himself in his current situation.

An hour earlier, Izuku began wandering the hall of his dorm building. It was currently raining outside, and the thunder and lightning kept him from sleeping. He'd woken up from a nightmare in a cold sweat, tears running down his cheeks.

Looking over, he saw that none of his teammates were bothering by his sudden cry. Deciding to throw some clothes on, he left his room and went to get some water.

On his way back, he saw the door to team RWBY's room. Approaching the door a sudden urge to talk with Blake ran over him, hoping she would help calm him down.

Upon knocking, he heard someone complain about the time and froze.

"What the heck? Who could be up at this… time?" Weiss angrily opened the door, only to freeze up herself at seeing Izuku.

"Izuku?" She said his name as a question, rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Uh, hey Weiss." He blushed, embarrassed that he'd woken her up, of all of her teammates.

"Izuku, do you know what time it is?" Her expression softened, no longer angry, but he could tell she was still irritated by the baggy look of her eyes.

"Yeah…" He said, not finishing his sentence, now feeling bad about waking the girl up.

A moment passed, the two students staring at each other, until Weiss spoke again.

"And? What are you doing up so late?" She asked, opening the door a little more, but not enough to let light be too bright for her teammates.

"Uh, I couldn't sleep… The weather woke me up." He answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I see." She seemed to be having an internal struggle, looking down in thought, before looking back at him.

She had promised Ruby that she'd try to start being nicer after her heart to heart talk with Professor Port. Plus, Izuku was one of her only friends at the moment.

"Give a second to put some clothes on and I'll be out." She said, starting to close the door.

"Wait! No, you don't have to do that. I should go and let you get back to sleep." He waved a hand at her frantically.

She sighed.

"Well I'm already up aren't I? Might as well walk around while I'm at it." She retorted, finally closing the door.

He could hear her fumbling around in the dark for a few moments, until she came out in her Warlock attire. Wait. What?

'I thought she just wanted to walk around!' He thought to himself as he began to freakout.

Usually when students wore their Guardian armor on or around Beacon, it usually meant they were going to the Crucible, or leaving for a mission, and he was pretty sure they weren't going on a mission.

"Well? You going to go get changed?" She crossed her arms and gave him a questioning look.

Minutes later they found themselves walking down to the Crucible room. As they conversed, Izuku found out that Weiss wasn't just an ordinary Warlock, but that she was a Warlock with a rare subclass. One that gave her light power over ice.

She was a Hail Stormer. A rare subclass of Warlocks that had just started popping up in recent years, but wasn't receiving much publicity as they should be getting.

He was curious as to what her fighting style would be like until they found themselves inside the simulation. Her subclass ability allowed her to conjure up an icy sword that could create small blizzards with every swing.

And that's how he'd found himself in this predicament. According to Weiss, the best way to get tired was to wear one's self out.

He then found himself hiding behind a pillar after taking a hit to the shoulder from her Last Dance.

"You know, for a Titan, you have a pretty defensive fighting style." He could hear her say from around the corner.

Normally he didn't hide so much unless he was low on ammo, but as soon as they started Weiss hit him with barrage after barrage of attacks, not giving him a chance to do much.

"Who goes all out at the beginning of a match?" He shouted back to her, firing a few bursts from his Einstein-D.

"Someone who wants to go back to bed!" She yelled, throwing her Flurry Grenade.

As it landed beside him, he only had a second to jump away before it exploded in a small storm of ice and snow.

Weiss walked over to where she had thrown the grenade, expecting the match to be over. She was then caught off guard when Izuku dashed towards her, his fists being surrounded by blue and green lightning.

She thought quickly, catching his first punch and pushing herself away, putting down a Healing Rift and charging her melee ability. The gale of wind that hit her after his first swing surprised her. She'd never seen an ability like that before. Her arms began to cover themselves with solid ice as Izuku changed direction and went for her again.

Once he was in range, Weiss threw out her arms, unleashing a miniature snow storm. The initial force of the attack slowed him down, but he pushed through it. This also shocked Weiss never having anyone make it passed her Flurry Throw.

A shockwave ensued when his fist collided with her palms, throwing them back from each other. Weiss was still inside her Healing Rift, only being winded and injured from the force of his attack. Izuku on the other hand flew right into a wall.

Struggling to get up, Izuku was surprised when Weiss walked over and held her hand out to him, ready to help him up. He went to grab her hand, until he saw the burn marks where electricity had struck over her skin.

"Weiss! You're hurt!" He grabbed her hand to observe it.

"Oh… I didn't notice." She blushed at having him touch her arm.

By now the simulation was over, Weiss being declared the winner on account of the damage she had inflicted. They now down in a perfectly square room.

"Here, let's get out of here so your ghost can heal you. Don't want scars to form." He said, pulling her out of the room.

* * *

[Dorm Hallway, 12:46 a.m.]

Once done with the Crucible simulation, the two students began talking on their way back to their rooms.

As they talked, Izuku learned that Weiss was actually a pleasant person to be around, when she wasn't being difficult that is.

Their conversation covered a lot of stuff. Weiss had explained that she wanted to make a name for herself outside of her family's company and escape her father's oppression. Izuku had told her about his dream to become the greatest guardian ever, wanting to let everyone know that they could smile and live peacefully knowing that Remnant was under the care of the Guardians and Huntsmen.

"What's so funny?" He asked, hearing her give a slight chuckle at his declaration.

"Nothing, it's just that you sound like Ruby. A child with big dreams. It is admirable though." She explained herself.

"Well that's good to hear. I mean in the fact that you and Ruby seem to be getting along better. You seemed upset towards her for a while." He said.

"Well yeah, I came to terms that she was a better leader than I am. I was blinded by my ego that I didn't notice myself dragging my team down." She blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, I think that was really modest and kind-hearted of you Weiss." He smiled at her as they walked.

Instead of blushing at the praise, she gained a smirk and face upward.

"Why thank you Izuku, but you should really expect only the best from me. I am a Schnee after all."

This made them both break out into laughter as they walked.

"You know Izuku, you're actually a pretty great friend. I'm lucky to have you and team RWBY by my side." She said, awkwardly giving him a light punch to the arm.

"Thanks Weiss. I'm glad I have you guys as friends too." He blushed, inwardly praising himself at avoiding his ability to make himself look stupid in front of girls.

Once they had reached their rooms, they had exchanged contact information and bid each other a good night.

* * *

**Finally done with chapter 4! I was drawing blanks for a little bit on this one, but something finally came to me. Next chapter I will be introducing All Might!**


End file.
